Good Luck One-Shots
by Super Odin
Summary: Series of One-shots or small chapter based stories based around the GLC characters. Chapter 1 - 2024 Charlie Duncan gets stuck in 2014 and encounters Teddy, who has her eyes set on her.


*Author Notes - This is a very rough draft that I plan on tweaking later.

Warning - This is 100% SMUT

This chapter will have a sequel.

"Shit!" 14 year old Charlie Duncan said. The tall blonde pressed the button on her watch again. "Oh, you CANNOT be busted."

Charlie sighed, fearing the worst. She was stuck in 2013. It wasn't really BAD, persay. She just didn't have a way back to her time in 2023.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She said as she sat on the porch of the families house.

"Hi?" A female voice said from the driveway.

'Teddy!' Charlie thought to herself as she saw her older sister walk up to her. While Teddy hadn't changed much over the past 10 years, it was due to her sister's video diaries she was able to easily tell. "Hi, I'm Charl-" Charlie stopped for a second, thinking of another name, but who would suspect Charlie to be from the future, so she figured she was safe. "-otte." She finished.

"Hi, Charlotte." Teddy said with a smile. "I have a sister named that."

"You do? That's cool." The younger teen said, trying to not sound obvious.

"So, what can I do for you?" Teddy said, looking the girl up and down, unable to believe how gorgeous the girl was.

"I'm new to the neighborhood." Charlie quickly thought out. "Just wanted to meet the other people around her. Kind of a social butterfly."

"Oh!" Teddy said as she unlocked the door. "Come in."

The two blonde teens entered the Duncan house, shocked that nothing had been desperately changed over the course of the years.

"Do you want something to drink?" Teddy asked her guest as Charlie answered with a simple nod.

"You guys have a really nice house." Charlie yelled through the kitchen doors.

"Thanks." Teddy responded as she came out of the kitchen and handed the girl a drink. "So, Charlotte."

"You can can me Charlie." The younger blonde said.

"We call my sister that." Teddy said.

"You do?" Charlie said part sarcastically. "It must be a new nickname or something."

Teddy talked to her unknown sister for hours about things and Charlie tried to remember the things Teddy talked about.

"So, what type of guys are you into?" Teddy asked.

"I'm umm.." Charlie tried to find the best words possible to say she was lesbian. After all the videos she had seen of Teddy complaining about guys, she figured that girls were less dramatic.

"Oh." Teddy said. "Ohhhh." Teddy repeated when it fully clicked.

Teddy smiled to herself at the thought. After the whole Spencer thing, she decided to call it quits on guys.

"Hey, my annoying family is going to be here soon." Teddy said as she got up. "How about we go downstairs to my room?"

"Sure." Charlie said, getting up to follow her sister.

The two made their way down to Teddy's room.

"This is it!" Teddy said, showing off her room to the girl.

"I like it." Charlie said. "Very nice."

"Yea. It's good to get away from the rest of the family from time to time." Teddy sighed.

"I know that feeling." Charlie said.

"I know this sounds weird, but how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

'Shit.' Teddy began to think to herself. 'She's 14 and she looks like that.'

"So, have you actually BEEN with a girl before?" Teddy said, hoping the line of questioning would lead somewhere she wanted.

"Not really." Charlie said, kinda shamefully. "I'm still a virgin."

Teddy's heart began beating faster, not believing this. In front of her was the most gorgeous 14 year old she'd ever seen and she just so happened to be a virgin lesbian. This couldn't get better.

Charlie sat down on the couch as Teddy sat next to her.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Teddy said. "I didn't lose mine til I was 16."

"Oh, where I came from, all my friends had already done it." Charlie said looking at her older sister.

"How about we do something to fix that?" Teddy said as she moved in to Charlie.

Charlie knew that what she was about to do was wrong, but her hot 18 year old sister was right in front of her. Charlie closed her eyes and leaned in to accept Teddy's kiss.

Charlie moaned into the kiss as Teddy became the dominate one. The two sisters began kissing. Charlie was in pure heaven, unable to believe this was happening as Teddy couldn't get enough of the girls lips. The basement filled with echoes of lips smacking and kissing.

Teddy hastily took off Charlie's red plaid over shirt and then made her way to the bottom of Charlie's shirt and quickly pulled it, breaking their kiss so it could get past them.

Teddy looked at Charlie, feeling herself get a little wet as she saw the 14 year old not wearing a bra. Her perfect B cup breasts with light pink puffy nipples.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Teddy said allowed, making Charlie blush.

"Really?" Charlie said humbly.

Teddy didn't answer. Instead, she pushed Charlie down onto the couch and latched her mouth onto Charlie's right nipple.

"Ohhh, shit!" Charlie yelled out as Teddy sucked on the nipple as hard as she could.

Teddy's right hand moved its way down Charlie's body, down her flat stomach til she hit the top of the girls pants. With ease, she unhooked the girls pants button and then continued her exploration of the young girls body. Teddy got a little excited when she felt the small patch of hair resting right above the girl's pussy.

"HOLY SHIT!" Charlie let out as her sister pushed two fingers into her virgin womanhood.

Charlie began breathing heavily as Teddy continued the finger assault the teenage pussy. Teddy moved her mouth from one tit to the other, making sure both got her attention.

Charlie's hands found their way to the top of Teddy's head, her hands grabbing onto the girl hair as all she could do was moan as Teddy's fingers continued their assault of the girl's virgin hole.

Teddy let go of the girls nipple with a loud pop. She then placed her tongue in between Charlie's breasts and began to move her tongue down her body. Charlie let out a moan as she felt Teddy's tongue lick inside her belly button. Teddy worked in and around the girls navel as she began to slide off Charlie's pants and thong. Charlie pryed her shoes off with her feet to allow her pants to fall off her legs with ease.

Teddy felt up the girls leg and became instantly jealous. There was not one flaw about this girl.

Teddy lifted her head to get a better look at the stunning pussy in front of her.

"That's the hottest pussy I've ever seen." Teddy said as she gave Charlie a wicked smile.

Teddy pulled Charlie's legs apart and moved her head down.

"FUCK!" Charlie let out as Teddy's tongue began to lick her clit. "That's so good."

Teddy pushed three fingers back into the girls pussy and began to violently fingerfuck the girl.

Charlie's hands found their way to her breasts, pinching and pulling at them to add to the sensation as she began to instinctively began to buck her body in rhythm to Teddy's fingers.

"So fucking good." Charlie moaned out.

Teddy pushed another finger into Charlie's tight pussy, pushing in as far as she could.

Charlie could feel something building up inside of her as Teddy's tongue worked its magic on her clit.

"Teddy." Charlie moaned out.

Teddy could feel Charlie's pussy walls clamp down on her fingers, knowing what was coming.

"Go ahead and cum as much as you want." Teddy said. She began to pump even faster as her thumb pushed into her clit with each push.

Charlie began to convulse until suddenly she let out a loud scream. A massive flood came squirting out of Charlie, soaking the couch and Teddy's face and hand. Teddy kept pushing in and out until Charlie quit squirting and dropped to the couch in a heavy breath.

"And you're a squirter, too." Teddy smiled as she licked her hand clean.

Charlie began panting as she came down from her high as Teddy stood up, looking over the sweaty girl.

"Fuck, you're just too hot." Teddy said, still unable to get over the 14 year old body. "Stay right there. I'll be right back." Teddy went into her room and closed the door.

Charlie couldn't believe what was happening. Her sister was fucking her. She always found Teddy attractive. Even 10 years in the future, Teddy was still hot.

"Alright." Teddy said coming out of her room and around the couch in front of Charlie.

Charlie's eyes lit up as Teddy was completely naked except a 12 inch dildo sticking out from the leather harnesses.

"Holy shit." Charlie said in between breaths. "That's not going to fit inside."

"Not at first." Teddy said with a smirk.

Teddy crawled on top of Charlie and the two began kissing, filling the basement once again with the sounds.

"Let me know if it hurts too much." Teddy said, her forehead resting on Charlie's forehead as they looked each other in the eyes.

Teddy sat up, putting the cock in front the virgin pussy. Teddy slowly pushed the cock head into Charlie's pussy, causing Charlie to moan as loud as she could.

"You good, baby?" Teddy said as Charlie nodded her head.

Teddy pushed in until she felt resistance, knowing exactly what it was.

"Fuck me, Teddy!" Charlie screamed out.

Teddy just smiled as she pushed the cock further, pushing through the thin wall as Teddy let out a loud scream of the pleasurable pain.

"That was the worst of it." Teddy said leaning down and kissed the girl as she pushed further into the girl and then pulled out, then back in.

Teddy picked up speed as the two kissed. Charlie's hands moved their ways up to her older sisters hanging tits. Teddy moaned into her lovers mouth as Charlie began to knead and pull at the mound of flesh.

Charlie could feel her building up again when suddenly she felt her pull out all the way. Charlie whined into her sisters mouth as Teddy broke the kiss and stood up. Teddy pulled Charlie up and turned her around and bent her down.

"Shit. Even your asshole is cute." Teddy said, hoping to get a crack at it later.

Teddy held Charlie's hips as she began to push the dildo into the blonde haired girl.

"Oh, Fuck!" Charlie let out, feeling the dildo push into different places than before.

Teddy pushed in until the harness pressed up against Charlie. Charlie let out a sound that was in between a moan and a scream.

Teddy pulled out the cock 3/4ths of the way out, then slammed it back into the girl, causing the girl to shake violently.

"Fuck me hard, Teddy." Charlie moaned out as Teddy just smirked.

Teddy held onto the girl the best she could and pulled out until just the head was stuck in the girl then slammed the cock as hard as she could into the girl as Charlie let out a loud "Fuck!".

Teddy continued the assault as she looked down at the 14 year old's asshole. She took her right middle finger and pushed it into the girls backdoor as Charlie just let out a gasp at the intrusion. She then added the index finger in and began to push the two digits in and out as she continued the assault on Charlie's pussy, too.

Charlie felt in heaven as both of her holes were being filled.

"Fuck!" Charlie moaned out. "Teddy, I'm going to cum!"

Teddy began fucking the girl as fast as she could as Charlie felt herself begin to explode.

"FUCK!" Charlie screamed out as Teddy pulled the cock out.

Teddy moved her face down to Charlie's beaten pussy and began to lick the girls insides.

Charlie let out one final moan as she began to plaster Teddy's face with her girl cum. Teddy opened her mouth, drinking in the juice.

As Charlie emptied out, she collapsed on the couch face down. Letting Charlie rest, Teddy began kissing the teens ass cheeks, her mouth eventually moving to the girls asshole.

Charlie let out a low moan as she felt Teddy's tongue began to lick around her ring, pushing the tongue as deep as she could in the hole.

"TEDDY!" A voice from the stairs said.

The two girls looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Mom!" Teddy said.

"Mom!" Charlie thought.

TBC


End file.
